The major objective of our work is to study protein-protein and protein-lipid interaction in biological membranes and its relation to membrane function. The interaction of proteins with detergents is being investigated in parallel to assess what portion of a lipid molecule is required for the integrity of the protein. A variety of membrane proteins from erythrocyte membranes, sarcoplasmic reticulum and liver microsomes is being used in these studies.